Zane
"Let us blow this popsicle stand!" - Zane Zane is the white Ninja of Ice. In Episode 7 of Season 2, Tick Tock, it is revealed that he is a robot and is commonly referred to as a "Nindroid" (a compound word combining "ninja" and "android"). He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd Garmadon) along with the other three Ninja. Zane was the first to reach his True Potential. In Day of the Great Devourer, half of his face gets ripped off when The Great Devourer destroys the Ultra Sonic Raider. But he's fixed in Season 2. Biography Zane's Early Life Zane lived his life as a human, though was created by his father in a small workshop inside a tree, as revealed in the episode "Tick Tock." It is also revealed the Falcon is a robot and was created by Zane's father. Zane lived a happy life with his father, and when his father died, he pressed Zane's memory switch before dying so Zane would forget his past. Ever since, Zane had believed he was an orphan. After joining the Ninja, Zane has become good friends with his brothers. In the second season, Zane frequently saw a falcon that would lead him to something important. The first time, it led Zane and the other ninja to Lloyd Garmadon's fortress in the woods (when Lloyd was in control of the Hypnobrai and had them build the fortress). The second time, it led them to the Destiny's Bounty, their new home. The third time Zane saw the Falcon, it was in a dream with the Green Ninja. The fourth time Zane followed the Falcon, it led him far away to the workshop he was created in. Here, Zane figured out that the falcon was a robot, and to his shock, so was he after seeing the blueprints for himself. Zane discovered his past after flicking the memory switch, and found out about more features in himself. Though saddened by the truth, the other three ninja comfort Zane by saying no matter what he is, he is still their brother. After this encouragement, and remembering the past and how his father cared for him, Zane began to feel stronger, and in the process, became the first one to unlock his true potential. Way of the Ninja Zane barely appeared in this episode. He only appeared at the end with Jay and Cole . Zane was one of the three black ninjas who attacked Kai for his final test. The Golden Weapon Cole, Jay, and Zane after their fight with Kai are revealed that they are Sensei's students too. Sensei does Spinjitzu and turns the four ninjas into different colors. Zane is white because his element is Ice. In the morning they go looking for the first Golden Weapon in The Caves Of Despair to find the Scythe Of Quakes. After they got the Scythe and are leaving Zane and the others are attacked by Samukai and his army. While fighting they unlock Spinjitzu and scare of the Skeleton army. After defeating them, they are faced with the Earth Dragon. Kai uses the Scythe to defeat the dragon. Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:hhh Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Robots Category:Major characters